Light poles have lamps that are between 20 and 30 feet from the ground. In order to change a lamp, which sometimes might be changed once or twice a year, it is necessary to rent a “cherry picker” and then raise the individual up to the level of the lamp to gain access thereto. This can be quite expensive if a single bulb has to be replaced, and one waits for multiple bulbs to be replaced in order to rent the equipment.